thegetawayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Redeyestudios
Hi Redeyestudios -- we are excited to have The Getaway Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Main Page title – You will notice that the Main Page of your wiki (the page that appears when you click on your wiki's logo) will be " Wiki". This is to improve your wiki's Google rank, so it is recommended that you do not change the name of that page. For more info, check out Advice:Raising your wiki's Google ranking at Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco and Monobook skin you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richard 16:30, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Tyler Different actor, different voice, different physical appearance. Also at the end of '''The Getaway '''Tyler was arrested. Black Monday is set two years after The Getaway so it is very unlikely that he would have been released from prison by then. By the way. How can I apply to become an admin for The Getaway wikia? Thanks, Thegetaway 09:15, September 3, 2010 (UTC)Thegetaway Hey Hey man good to see you back on the wiki. I got made an admin so I've deleted a couple of pages that were old and given the wiki a new layout. This wiki will probably get a lot bigger soon with The Getaway 3 coming out in 2012. Thegetaway 14:55, October 22, 2011 (UTC) I only have the platinum version as I got the game first when I was 11 back in 2003. Viktor reference What do you think about my idea of the possible reference to Viktor Skobel by Eyebrows in the mission Aiding and Abetting? When he says that they bought the grenade launcher off some 'russian geezer', it could be Viktor that he's talking about considering Viktor is a russian arms dealer. Thegetaway 16:26, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Haha thanks :D By the way, you've probably noticed that I often get a little carried away when editing this wiki. It becomes pretty addictive once I get into it. He could be it's difficult to tell exactly. Although I saw the actor appear in an episode of Eastenders recently and he looked in his early 50's and this was in 2010. Up to you though, but when a character is born is always a tricky thing to tell or edit. Just because the actor was born that year doesn't mean that they are that age in the game if you get what I mean. Thegetaway 16:53, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Favicon and new Wiki Home I've added a new image and played around with the new wiki home icon thing. Now it is the actual font and style from the game. The favicon (favorites icon) has also been changed, if it hasn't updated for you try pressing ctrl f and r to see it. no idea, probably just couldn't afford to do it or didn't have time, was too hard to do, etc. Gangs With the gangs, its probably best as not to confuse people, to keep for example, triads as enemies of the yardies, etc. I agree and I'm happy with the Nick Collins age change. Jimmer Interesting idea. I always thought he was referring to the Sol Vita. When he says he got Collins three years ago and Munroe asks about the rest he says they were fast, i.e. got off the boat before it explodes. But that happened two years ago so maybe I'm wrong. Also, wouldn't Jimmer have been in prison for a lot longer than three years for all the crimes he'd commit? Carrying a gun has got to be at least worth 5-10 years. Couple of problems Just been looking over the character templates and was noticing the word "Affiliation" is spelt incorrectly on many of them. Also different character templates say different things and I think it looks a little strange. I've redone a template layout for Mark, Carter and Jolson, let me know what you think and whether we should change all the other characters templates to the same as these? Thanks. Also, the correct spelling of "Eddie O'Connor" is that, not "Eddie O' Connor" as it has been spelt throughout this website. I was thinking of updating this but it's gonna take some hard work. :( Thegetaway 11:18, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Teenager Maybe rename it, Teenager Shot by Mitch or something because it was a teenager that he killed, but it's up to you. I'm going to start a list of all the cast members now because I've noticed other wikias seems to have them. Let me know what you think Thegetaway 16:19, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Haha I played it the other day as well, what do you think of my Anna Edwards picture? Lol Who wouldn't :P she has her own website I just discovered full of her modelling photos: http://www.annaedwards.com/ Pictures Found some pictures for them but they're not great but meh it'll do. Russell Levy Haha yeah I was shocked to find that out. Also just found out the guy who plays Nick Collins - Russell Levy is in prison for assaulting a man. Yeah it sounds good I might add a photo of the map with it. Thegetaway 09:46, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Mark Hammond Born Year Just wondered where you got Mark Hammonds birth year as 1962? Is it a guess or did you find it somewhere because when I was looking for pictures for Don Kembry to add to the website I found some document of his that states he was born in 1967? Thegetaway 18:15, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Seen as we won't ever really know I suggest we just go with the actors age that we know are accurate. Thegetaway 20:35, December 1, 2011 (UTC) I see you've already done it anyway :) But you're right about Sam and Charlie, I suggest we just leave the rest as they are. Right now I'm trying to update all the character templates so they are the same. Thegetaway 21:45, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Real Life Cutscenes If you go onto Anna Edwards website (link at bottom of her page) and go to videos, she has videos on there of real acted out cutscenes fromn the game. It's pretty cool and interesting. Thegetaway 10:19, December 2, 2011 (UTC) New Layout I haven't seen the film, is it any good? I don't even know what it's about haha, but I do remember the reference given by Munroe in Tuesday. Also, I've finally got round to adding in a background. Features Hammond and Jolson as well as Big Ben :) RE: Christmas Cheers man, and Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you and your family as well. Here's hoping 2012 will be a good year and that we'll see Getaway 3 finally being made :-) Thegetaway 14:26, December 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: Pic Think I found it one of the facebook pages of The Getaway that had pictures of all the cast. I presume they got them from his actual facebook page. Thegetaway 09:21, May 5, 2012 (UTC) RE: Filthy Business + Cleaning Up Lol yeah I know what you mean thats happened to me before. What makes it even more annoying is the fact that its such a long drive, I think the longest in the entire game, and if you die you have to start all over again. That mission always annoyed me because I found the bit at the police station very fun and if you wanted to replay it you had to do all that driving again. I think it would have been better if they had split it into two missions and the second part could have begun when you arrived at the station. Thegetaway (talk) 19:14, August 9, 2012 (UTC) RE: Favourite Mission Yeah Aboard the Sol Vita was fun I also liked Showdown with Jake, but I'd have to say my favourite mission is the bit in the police station in Filthy Business. Art Appreciation was another enjoyable mission. Worst mission would have to be Stalking McCormack. And just so you know I've made the changes to that Jerome and Tyler page and its all sorted now. Thegetaway (talk) 20:22, August 9, 2012 (UTC) RE: Recent updates Hey man. Yeah I hadn't been on the wikia in ages so decided to update it and make a few changes, mainly the background which before looked pretty crap :P I have been playing both games recently but to be honest I think I've overplayed them now, and done everything you literally can do, including collecting all the key rings and beating all the special feature missions. I don't know if there ever will be a Getaway 3, I have my hopes up but obviously now it seems like a bit of a long shot given that now it would have to be released on the PS4. Getaway has kind of been forgotten about but I think if the third one was released people would remember it and come back to it. You never know though, one day Getaway 3 may get picked up again and finally be released. Although to be honest I think it would be a lot different to the older games and they may even rename the title and change the way the game was designed. By this, I mean they will probably add health bars and ammo clips to the screen and make it feel more like a game than an actual movie. Thegetaway (talk) 13:50, June 20, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hey. I found the artwork off of some Getaway Facebook fan page I think, or google images, can't quite remember. The background I customised out of two wallpapers I found for both The Getaway and Black Monday. Yes I'm also a big fan of GTA, been playing them since Vice City and am definitely going to get the 5th one when it comes out if it's released on 360. What games consoles do you have? I still have my original PS2 and I did have a PS3 but after giving up on Getaway 3 I decided to sell it as most of my friends were on the 360 so now I have one of them. I'm guessing if Getaway 3 ever was made it would now be released on PS4, and presumably so will GTA V on both the Xbox One and PS4. I'm still unsure about whether I'll get one of the new games consoles. To be honest I'm more drawn towards the PS4 because I don't like microsofts policy on used games, seems a bit stupid in my opinion but I really don't know what one to get or when exactly I'll buy it depending on the prices, might wait another year even. Which one are you drawn towards or won't you get one? Thegetaway (talk) 20:53, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Hi. Don't know if you're still active on wikias it's been ages since we spoke. I started updating the wikia again more recently. Got a question if you're still around. Can we really assume that Shan Chu Lee and the Triads died in the Sol Vita explosion. I know Nick Collins death is confirmed as being two years before The Getaway: Black Monday, so he definitely died in it. However, there's nothing that confirms Shan died as far as I'm aware. They're not in Black Monday but that doesn't necessarily mean they're no longer around. What do you think? Thegetaway (talk) 12:49, January 15, 2017 (UTC) 2017 Hi. Thanks for responding haha I must say I didn't actually think you were still around, certainly didn't expect you to respond this quick, been nearly 4 years since we spoke. Yeah I usually take long breaks then come back to it and put a load of new stuff up. I've been mainly kind of copying the GTA one and using it as a guideline with the layout and adding gang wars etc. I quit my job end of December so I have quite a bit of free time at the moment and started playing them again. A lot of new videos have been put up on youtube with The Getaway in HD so I've mainly been putting higher quality pictures up which helps. Yeah I played the games over and noticed that comment Mitch makes about Collins 3 years ago so it felt right to put it up. Also I didn't take note that Harvey says the Collins gang did nothing for 2 years since Nick's death which definitely indicates he died in the Sol Vita explosion. I get what you mean about the Triads and I personally think they don't return for the sequel because of the shitty acting from the first game. Play Art Appreciation and you can hear how terrible the voices sound. Could also be argued that if you drive into Chinatown in Black Monday there's no sign of them either which indicates they're no longer around. Main thing that makes me question it is a thing from Black Monday's manual about Jamahl and his gang being the "least effected" from the gang war of 2002 and I also remembered the cops talking to Mitch about who the Russians are going to be meeting in the underground for the arms deal. They don't instantly conclude it's the Yardies and ask who else it could be knowing it won't be Collins, so what other gangs would still be around other than the Triads for them to think this? I don't know we'll probably never really know anyway so it's a tough one. Both games might be released in the store eventually but it is a disgrace I agree. Worth pointing out that this December it's been 15 years since it was first released so that might be the time they put it up. I still have hopes for The Getaway 3 one day. Thegetaway (talk) 15:44, January 15, 2017 (UTC) Hey a lot of it I just found online. Ricky Hards was listed on his instagram and I saw a short film with Joe Rice is in where he listed his age at 30 in 1999 so concluded from that it was probably 1969 he was born in. Thegetaway (talk) 09:37, January 16, 2017 (UTC) RE: Anniversary Hi there. Been a while since I've logged in and only just seen your message haha. Yeah I remember thinking at the time it was crazy that it's been over 15 years since it came out. Won't be long before the same thing happens with Black Monday which I'm sure will roll round soon enough. I am thinking of slowly adding more stuff to this Wiki, like update the templates and stuff and add some actual character quotes that people can play when they visist the character pages like they've added on the GTA one. It's finding the time and whether I can really be bothered to do it. Hope all is good with you. Thegetaway (talk) 20:54, May 23, 2018 (UTC)